His Aura Says that He Loves Me ヅ
by Tracey.Likes.Cake
Summary: RANDOM drabble , I'm pretty random :  SEASON 5 of Total Drama where my random ideas unleash... not really. Read if you're bored... ft. Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Chris


**I WROTE THIS OUT OF RANDOM, BEFORE YOU READ THIS : I have some precaution :**

**- They characters are probably OOC since I watched only one ep of TDROTI**

**- This is out of random**

**- I just needed to update something ...**

* * *

><p>Airing through the bull horn was Chris annoying voice as he spoke ."It's season 5 of Total Drama, the campers…erm.. are just chilling because 'somebody'" Christ used his hands to air quote. "couldn't think of new ways to torture these campers". He glared as his interns , who returned a weak smile with papers in their hands."Anyways, so today the campers are just having a free day". With that Chris sighed and walked away mumbling "Our ratings are so going down".<p>

Yes, indeed it was season 5 of Total Drama , it was suppose to be Total Drama Wipeout but turned out the producers was on a low budget. So the new cast and old have to spend another summer at the now polluted Camp Wawanakwa .

The camp was still the same from last season, a waste dump, deformed animals…etc, you get the point. It was another sunny day with nothing to do, the campers were just hanging around doing their own thing while Chris and Chef stayed inside their cabin screaming at interns.

Bridgette gasped in pity as she held up one of the deformed bunnies."These poor animals, they are demented! I can't stay here!"

Geoff placed a hand over her shoulder."Aw, come on Bridge! They're happy!" he cheered."I mean , who wouldn't want laser eyes?" Bridgette glared, unamused .

Far out in the woods was Dawn , who was of course meditating on a tree truck with glow in the dark mushrooms all around her. She sat there peacefully , floating in her own world. She was probably the calmest on this island since everyone was yapping about how disgusting the island was. Well, you can't blame them.

Sitting behind a bush near Dawn was Courtney, same ol' typical Courtney. After a whole season, she still haven't moved on, still scribbling down revenges plan to do on Gwen and Duncan. The whole cheating thing was taking over her, driving her insane as she pressed the pen down harshly on her pocket note pad. Courtney also was mumbling something like ' gothie going down! Gothie's going down'

"Oh Hello Courtney" Dawn spoke with her usual flutterishly voice not bothered to turn around a face Courtney.

"Huh? How did you know that I was there ?" Courtney gasped, jumping up and standing in front of Dawn.

Dawn smiled sweetly, opening her blueish grey eyes." Your aura told me".

Courtney raised an eyebrow."My what? Urgh, you're creepy….like Gwen" she said Gwen's name bitterly, clenching her teeth.

"And your aura also told me that you have already given up on Duncan" Dawn said." But your hunger for revenge was blocking away the fact that you've moved on"

Courtney stared at Dawn in shock, not knowing what to say."I-I've moved on ?" she asked slowly yet stutterly.

"Yes, you have " Dawn assured once again.

"Whoah.." Courtney trailed turning around walking away in thoughts as she scratched her hot headed head . "I've moved on…" she mumbled, clucking up her revenge plans in her hands, chucking them away.

Dawn smiled, closing her eyes and began to relax and starts to meditate once again. Bringing her hands to her knee once again , but her peace was quickly interrupted by another rustling in the bushes. Out came Duncan, smirking at the sight of Courtney from afar walking away.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Duncan cheered."Finally that witch is gone!"

Dawn opened her eyes again to another interruption ."Hello Duncan"

"Well, er, hey" Duncan turned around, scratching his head awkwardly not realizing that Dawn was there.

"Well, when are you going to tell her?" Dawn asked curiously .

"Tell who what?" Duncan was obviously weird out by Dawn.

Dawn giggled."Tell Gwen that you're going to purpose to her"

Duncan's face immediately turned crimson red."What? H-How… Who told you that?" he stuttered trying to keep his cool.

"Your aura, it's not the easiest to read" Dawn muttered.

"Aura?" Duncan asked questionably."Is that some kind of egg?" Duncan shook his head ."What ever, I'm going to find Gwen". With that he left.

Dawn sighed in relief as the delinquent walked away, she an finally meditated once again, hopefully that she wouldn't be interrupted. She sat back down and closed her eyes. Zoning off to her own world where she can meet Mother Earth. A smile curved upon her pale face, as she was getting close to Mother Earth. Another rustling in the bushes was heard.

Dawn opened her eyes again , kind of annoyed that every time she tried to meditate , there would always be an interruption . But this time , the person wouldn't jump out of the bush. She was too concerned to be reading whoever aura was hiding in the bushes.

She looked around at her surrounding , the bushed moving was scaring her a little but she managed to stay calm. She looked around back and forth." I know you're there, get out!" She didn't have a clue who was in the bushes.

"BOO!" Scott came jumping out , failing to scare Dawn who had a blunt face.

Scott scratched his head in the awkward tension that he was drawing ." Mmm, I guess you're not scared. I should of got the beavers" he mumbled.

"No,I'm not scared" Dawn stated."Don't get the beavers ! You'll hurt them!"

"awww, come on, you don't trust me , hey ?" Scott said in awe.

Dawn quivered her lips, " Not really, you are pretty mean last season, and you framed me for your action "

"What, it wasn't my fault that you didn't know that I sneak the campers stuff in your bag " Scott chuckled.

"Well..." Dawn trailed off innocently. " No."

" You are extremely stupid for saying that to me " Scott said angrily making Dawn immediately regretting her words." I respect you for that"

"Er... Thankyou...?" Dawn quivered.

"You could of at least played nice " Dawn continued." And then maybe you would of gotten further in the game "

"Oh please, nice doesn't get you anywhere !" Scott said." I am Scott and I am NOT or ever going to be nice "

Dawn giggled to Scott's confusion ."You can be nice if you tried to , you're aura told me that"

"listen, " Scott started, getting closer to Dawn's pale face." I am not nice, I'm mean, manipulative . Get it?" he snarled.

Dawn nodded slowly, she opened her lavender lips to object but was unexpectedly swept into a blissful kiss by Scott. Shocked, what other words could describe what Dawn was feeling right now. No, what, there's another one; Confused. But time seemed to slowed down, Dawn soon melted into the kiss forgetting whatever was going on right now.

"What else does my aura say ?" Scott smirked when they parted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**Random scrabble, I needed to update something. I literally wrote this out of boredom , I started off with Chris and ended up with 'Dott'. Yes, the characters are OOC, as you can tell. IDK, I just watched the first episode of TDROTI.I wrote this at the top of the page but here AGAIN for anyone who couldn't be stuff reading UP THERE.  
><strong>

**The part where Scott framed Dawn , I had someone to tell me how Dawn got eliminated. STUPID SCOTT! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my randomness . I usually hate these kind of fluff where everything happens so fast but I'M RANDOM.**

**OH and there's no DawnxScott fanfic so I might as well write a random one...  
><strong>

**Please do not flame just because you are a DawnxB fan, thankyou. I like DawnxB too but I just like DawnxScott more... I can't write a DawnxB fic since B doesn't talk...  
><strong>


End file.
